1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing broadcast content in a broadcast system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing broadcast content in an Internet broadcast system supporting Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of Internet Protocol (IP)-based convergence, the convergence of broadcasting and communication has become a new business model, which has high marketability and attracts attention as a next-generation market leading technology. In particular, IPTV technology, which is the principal axis of the broadcasting-communication convergence, is a technology that not only provides services designed by remixing or combining pre-existing TeleVision (TV), voice, and data technologies into one technology, but IPTV technology also supports interactivity of these services, enabling creation of various business models and services. Unlike the conventional technology, which provides specialized services in existing environments where the types of serviceable terminals are limited, IPTV technology may provide services to all types of fixed terminals (e.g., set-top boxes, Personal Computers, TVs, etc.), mobile terminals (e.g., mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc.), and wired/wireless networks, making it possible to offer and apply the same services in various environments and to develop a variety of new services by considering diverse environments.
FIG. 1 illustrates an entire domain and a value chain related to IPTV.
Referring to FIG. 1, the entire domain related to IPTV includes a consumer domain 101, a network provider domain 102, a platform provider domain 103, an IPTV service provider domain 104, and a content provider domain 105 in order to offer IPTV services to a user 100.
The consumer domain 101, a domain consuming IPTV services, may be composed of at least one terminal for receiving and consuming services, and a network (e.g., a home network) consisting of several terminals. The terminals may include not only a set-top box, but also portable terminals supporting wireless environments, including a mobile phones and PDAs.
The network provider domain 102 connects the user 100 to a platform or a service provider, and delivers various types of services and content. A transmission system of the network provider domain 102 may support diverse wired/wireless and broadcast transmission technologies, and is commonly made up of an access network and a core or backbone network.
The platform provider domain 103, a domain for providing common services to an IPTV service provider, provides user authentication, charging, or other similar services to the IPTV service provider.
The IPTV service provider domain 104, a domain for providing IPTV services to the consumer domain 101, receives content provided from a content provider and packages the content into a service.
The content provider domain 105 is a domain that stores content or content assets and also holds the copyrights thereof. Various IPTV services as well as scheduled content services and content-on-demand services may be provided in the above-described five domains 101 through 105, and four units 106-109 gather and constitute one value chain to provide such services, which are described as follows.
First, a content production unit 109, situated in the content provider domain 105, produces and edits the content. A content aggregation unit 108, situated in the IPTV service provider domain 104, receives content provided from various content providers and aggregating the received content into diverse services. A content delivery unit 107, which accesses both the platform provider domain 103 and the network provider domain 102, delivers the aggregated content provided from the IPTV service provider to the consumer domain 101. In addition, a content reconstitution unit 106, situated in the consumer domain 101, converts the provided content into a format viewable by a user.
IPTV services can be classified into a managed model and an unmanaged model (Open Internet) according to their respective Quality of Service (QoS) provisioning. In the managed model, the service provider operates the platform provider domain 103, the network provider domain 102, and the IPTV service provider domain 104 in an integrated manner. In the unmanaged model, as the service provider and the network provider are separated, the service provider manages the IPTV service provider domain 104, while other network providers (i.e., the network provider domain 102 and the platform provider domain 103) manage content delivery.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a conventional content providing method.
A role of a service provider 201 can be described separately for a managed model and an unmanaged model. However, for convenience, the unmanaged model is not shown. A content provider 200 creates content and detailed information for the content (hereinafter referred to as “content information”) in step 204, and delivers the created content and content information to the service provider 201 in step 205.
Upon receiving the content and content information, the service provider 201 creates an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) based on the delivered content and content information in step 206. The EPG provides detailed information, a purchase method, an access method, etc., for the services and content provided by the service provider 201.
In step 207, the service provider 201 delivers the EPG to a set-top box 202. In step 208, the set-top box 202 receives the delivered EPG, processes the received EPG, and provides the processed information to a TV (or display) 203. Then, the TV 203 displays the EPG according to the received processed information.
A user 100 selects desired content using the EPG displayed on the TV 203 in step 209, and the TV 203 sends a Receive Request message for the selected content to the service provider 201 via the set-top box 202 in step 210.
In step 211, the selected content is delivered to the user 100. Here, the content can be provided in various ways according to a policy of the service provider. For example, the service provider 201 may deliver the content stored therein or deliver the content received from the content provider 200 according to a service policy of the service provider 201. A transmission mode and a content type can also be classified into, for example, streaming/downloading modes and real-time/non-real-time types. The received content is displayed on the TV 203 in step 212.
The user may have difficulty in choosing a desired channel, because many types of services can be provided using IPTV. In addition, when a user intends to view IPTV content during an outing, the user must inconveniently check a schedule and personally store, in advance, the desired content during an available time, in a mobile terminal. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides a user with content in accordance with the user's personal tastes, viewing patterns, and schedule (hereinafter referred to as “user information”), without intervention of the user.